


Turn Down The Lights (And Close The Door)

by MoMoMomma



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: “What--” He gestures around helplessly, staring up at Liam with a pleased sort of confusion. “Liam, what is all this?”“Well, you know how we said we’d take our time? When we finally did it, we’d do it right?” Liam shrugs. “This feels right to me. You deserve something nice.”





	Turn Down The Lights (And Close The Door)

**Author's Note:**

> aka "wherein Liam actually gets his dick inside Scott" which was nearly the working title. It could be read as a continuation of the shower fic for these two, but is also written as a standalone. For atmospheric references, it's best to know that I wrote this entire thing with "Versace on the Floor" and "Here and Now" playing on a loop. I hope you enjoy! <3

It’s not often that Scott’s stopped on the way to his quarters. His crew--his family--is pretty respectful about his need to sleep or just be alone for a bit. He’s fairly certain that he’s even heard the muffled sounds of the slightly less respectful members of the ship being shooed away from the door when he’s resting. So when SAM speaks up, loud and monotone in his head, as he reaches towards his omnitool to unlock the door, Scott stops instantly.

“Pathfinder. I feel compelled to tell you your quarters are not currently unoccupied.”

“Someone’s in my room?” Scott asks, planting his hands on his hips, voice dropping like it does when he speaks to SAM.

He’s never sure where he should look though. In the ship it would make sense to stare up at where the cameras are, since SAM controls them along with most other things. But he’s tripped over things too many times while trying to walk and talk to continue doing that. He settles, instead, for looking down at his feet while SAM explains.

“Yes. It is to be a...surprise. In truth, I am already disobeying a direct request to inform you of this much. But I did not wish for you to be shocked.”

“So I guess surprise means you’re not willing to tell me who it is?” Scott says wryly, shooting a glance at the still closed door.

“Correct. Apologies, Ryder.”

His last name. SAM must actually be trying to behave if he’s reaching this level of informal. Scott thanks him before bracing his shoulders and activating his omnitool once more. He’s not sure what he expects to find when the door slides open with a small ding sounding deeper inside the room, but he steps inside anyhow.

Into darkness, unafraid, right?

He’d heard that somewhere. Probably from--

“Liam?” He yelps, nearly crashing back into the door in surprise.

Because of all the things he could have possibly found, this...this was…

“Wow.” He breathes, blinking in surprise as he surveys the carefully set scene in front of him.

Liam is sitting on the bed, stripped down his briefs, amidst...rose petals? There’s the glow of faux candles on the nearby surfaces, mechanical intervention making them flicker like real flames, and it casts the entire room in a soft glow. He can hear a low beat somewhere, volume too low to make out the crooning words, and Scott finds himself laughing helplessly.

“Not the exact reaction I was hoping for.” Liam gripes, but there’s a grin spreading over his face too and Scott stumbles towards the bed.

He falls into it, into Liam’s arms, and lets the giggles work themselves out, feeling Liam’s chest shake against him.

“What--” He gestures around helplessly, staring up at Liam with a pleased sort of confusion. “Liam, what  _ is _ all this?”

“Well, you know how we said we’d take our time? When we finally did it, we’d do it right?” Liam shrugs. “This feels right to me. You deserve something nice.”

“This is like some old twentieth century romance novel.” Scott says, but willfully accepts the gentle kiss Liam presses to his mouth.

“Well, yeah. Not gonna think up something this good by myself. Might have had some...inspiration on how to treat you right.”

“The music?” Scott asks, the barest hint of color hitting Liam’s cheeks as he arches a brow down at him.

“Hey, it’s supposed to set the mood. Same with the candles and the petals. Plus, everyone likes a good slow grind song, right?”

Scott shakes his head, curling further into Liam’s body, and pulls him down for another kiss. This time it’s slower, deeper, grins still tugging at their mouths. Even the slick push of Liam’s tongue against his has a softness to it, like he’s trying so hard to behave and take it slow.

He wants it like this. Wants it slow and soft  _ and _ hard and fast. Wants everything Liam will give him and more.

And going by Liam’s grin when he tells him just that, he’s not the only one that wants those things.

“One day,” Liam promises, twisting to dump Scott onto his back, coming down atop him like a pleasantly heavy blanket. “One day, we can do it both ways. Slow in the morning, wake up already halfway there. And then later I’ll bend you over the couch and blow your mind.”

Scott groans, both at the words and the careful hand Liam cups over his cock, palm rubbing down just right. He pulls him into another kiss, hungrier this time, arching up into his body. Liam slots a thigh between his legs, lets him rut up against it for a moment before he presses back down. With only Liam’s briefs between his cock and Scott’s hip, it’s easy to feel how hard he is. How  _ big _ he is.

“Who’s gonna--” He cuts off the question before it can escape, letting his eyes ask what he can’t find the words to.

“I’m partial for whatever. Whatever you want. This is about you.”

“It’s about you too.” Scott argues, before blowing out a breath and stealing another kiss for fortitude. “I wanna. Wanna feel you inside me, let you drive me wild like you’ve been teasing.”

“No more preview nights.” Liam agrees, before rolling off, sprawling on his back in the middle of the bed. “Better strip down. You’re a little over-dressed, Pathfinder.”

It doesn’t take long to yank his clothes off, Scott not bothering to make a show of it. That’s for other nights, nights when unease and worry isn’t making his stomach turn. He’s  _ nervous _ , which isn’t something he’s used to around Liam. The older man tends to put him at ease, make him think everything will be okay, but this isn’t a situation either of them have solid footing in.

It’s like stepping onto Aya for the first time again. One shot at a good first impression.

He leaves his briefs on, crawling back onto the bed and straddling Liam, feeling a bit more centered when he’s immediately pulled into another kiss. This part he knows, they’ve rolled around for _ hours _ just kissing and touching. Familiar ground makes him bold and they both break the kiss to moan when Scott grinds down without thinking.

“How do you wanna--” Liam cuts off with a gesture that doesn’t mean a thing but also means everything. “You’d probably know better than me, but I’m totally for prepping you. Up to you, really.”

“You can’t leave  _ everything _ up to me,” Scott mock complains with a roll of his eyes, before grinning and leaning forwards to peck a kiss onto Liam’s cheek. “But you could blow me while I open myself up for you? Sound good.”

“Lube’s in the dresser,” Liam says breathlessly, in lieu of an answer, and Scott laughs as he scrambles for it.

It feels right to laugh. Feels like he’s finding his footing again. Like back on Habitat 7 when he’d stumbled and Liam had shoulder-checked him back to rights. He’s been finding steady ground for Scott since day one and it makes this all the more sweet. The teasing, the ‘preview nights’, they were all just about finding a safe place to brace their weight as they moved forwards.

“I love you,” Scott blurts abruptly, emotion swelling in his throat as he stands beside the bed, lube clenched in one hand.

It’s not the most romantic timing. But he’s never been particularly good at timing and the way Liam’s face lights up is so worth it.

“Love you too,” he answer gently, easily, tucking his hands behind his head. “Have for a while. That’s why this feels right, y’know? You don’t deserve anything less than love for this.”

It’s easy to kick off his briefs then, bolstered by the stars in Liam’s eyes as he watches, smile not leaving his face even as Scott crawls ungracefully back atop him. Hands catch behind his thighs, urging him upwards, until he’s straddling Liam’s chest, thighs spread wide over the expanse of it. Scott shivers, thighs shaking with the slight strain,  _ body _ shaking from the vulnerability of the position.

Liam doesn’t give him time to say anything stupid, to ruin the heat building between them, wrapping a hand around Scott’s cock before licking over the tip without preamble. He yelps, jerking forwards, nearly dropping the lube in surprise.

“Warn a guy!” He whines, scowling when Liam only laughs before taking the head of his cock inside his mouth.

It’s distracting, Liam keeping him on the edge of “not enough” and “too much to control himself”, and Scott winds up dripping lube onto the bed below when he coats his fingers with it. He reaches back, bracing himself with one hand splayed on the wall behind the bed, and slowly sinks one finger inside himself.

It’s never felt this good, not when he did it alone. Liam’s mouth is a hot counterpoint to the awkward wait-n-go of prep, and Scott finds himself closing his eyes, rocking into the wet heat more than once in lieu of actually stretching himself. He’s three fingers deep, spreading them while Liam laves his tongue against the underside in a ridiculously distracting tease, when Scott can’t take it anymore.

“Now,” he gasps, dragging his fingers out with a moan and moving back from the temptation of Liam’s lips. “Now, I need you. I need you inside.”

“However you want,” Liam says genially, eyes kind as he strokes over Scott’s sides. “Our first time. We’ve got time later for every position you can think for me to have you in. For now though...What’s on your mind?”

In lieu of answering Scott reaches down, tumbling to the side and dragging Liam with him until he’s settled between his thighs. This feels good, feels right to have Liam pressing him down into the mattress, blocking out every concern. There’s a flower petal stuck in Liam’s hair and Scott plucks it out with a sheepish grin, watching Liam groan and roll his eyes even as he tips Scott’s hips back, wedging his knees underneath for a brace.

“I know, I know. Overkill. But you liked it.”

“Still liking it,” Scott murmurs, hand patting blindly until his fingers close around the discarded lube bottle. “Like it better in a few minutes though, I bet.”

“Oh,  _ now  _ he gets confident.” Liam takes the lube, slicks himself with quick motions, and Scott melts at the way his eyes flutter, going heavy and half-closed.

Liam isn’t nearly as in control as he pretends. He’s just as desperate, maybe more going by how hard his cock is when he takes a deep breath and presses it to Scott’s slicked hole. It feels fair that they’re both nervous but excited. Sharing emotions like they’ve shared nearly every other experience.

“Ready?” Liam asks on an exhale, shoulders vibrating with tension like he’s holding back, and Scott spreads his thighs wider in response.

“Been ready for a long time, Liam.”

The first roll of Liam’s hips has them both freezing in place, bodies locked with tension until Liam exhales explosively and presses further forwards. It’s not an easy slide, Scott’s far too tight even with the prep, but every inch feels like a prize. Liam hitches his calves over his shoulders halfway inside, opening Scott’s body, and braces himself on the bed to work the last few inches inside.

It’s not some amazing experience when Liam bottoms out. Scott doesn’t see stars and galaxies in the air. It just feels  _ right _ . Feels like coming home, like a warm hug and a gentle kiss after a long day. Feels like something that was worth waiting for and something they should’ve been doing all along in one amazing sensation.

He can’t put it to words, but going by the way Liam’s mouth is slack and there’s a suspicious gleam to his eyes, Scott doesn’t need to. What he does, instead, is accept Liam’s weight when it presses down against him. Wraps his arms around Liam’s neck, holding him in tight, ignoring the twinge the position puts in his lower back.

“Sorry,” Liam breathes into his throat, laying a soft kiss there. “Sorry, just got...it feels so good.  _ You _ feel good. Perfect. Didn’t know it would...yeah.”

“I know,” Scott murmurs into his temple, winding his hips in a sensuous drag that only serves to ramp up the heat. “I know. You feel so goddamn good, Liam. Like you were meant to be here.”

“Beginning to think I was.” Liam murmurs before pulling back, pushing himself up onto his forearms, thrusting forward with a gentle motion.

It’s not like anything Scott’s had before. There’s a care to Liam’s thrusts, to the way he watches Scott’s face like any sign of discomfort will make him stop. He’s in the perfect position for Liam to set the pace, chase his own orgasm without thought to his partner, but he doesn’t. He keeps to the slow beat of the song still playing in the background, coaxing Scott toward orgasm instead of forcing him there.

“You’re...tight.” Liam whispers, like he’s noticed the atmosphere, like words too loud will break the peace they’ve found. “Fuck, I’m...not gonna make a good show of it this time. You’re too good.”

“Yeah,” Scott’s breath catches in his throat when Liam grinds in, pleasure electric when it crawls up his spine. “Yeah, no, I--I’m in the same boat.”

“Touch yourself?” Liam asks, and that he thinks to  _ ask _ instead of demanding it makes Scott close his eyes against a swell of sweet emotion.

He slips a hand down obediently, wrapping a hand around his cock, pre-come slicking the slide of his palm. Scott tosses his head back, drags in a desperate gasp when Liam’s thrusts speed up. Like he’s trying to win something, like he’s got an end goal in mind that he’s not sharing.

“I’m...fuck, I’m already close.”

“Yeah, you’re not the--ah, Scott, goddamn--you’re not the only one.” Liam pants, burying his face in Scott’s throat, breaths hot and wet against his skin. “Come for me?”

It doesn’t take much, but Scott savors the moments before orgasm rushes over him. It’s quiet, accepting, the thrusts of Liam’s hips edging him closer with quiet encouragement. He finally falls over the edge when Liam pushes back, hands braced on the underside of his thighs, fucking deep and hard with every precise move. Come spills over his knuckles as he writhes through it, wordless whines spilling from his mouth, eyes open out of sheer desperation.

He wants to see Liam come. Wants to see him lose himself to the pleasure.

It doesn’t take long, a few off rhythm graceless thrusts and Liam is tipping his head back on a moan, body shaking as he grinds down. Scott lets his legs slip down the moment he feels hands leave them, wrapping them around Liam to tug him in close, stroking still shaky hands over his back as he breathes through it.

“I got you,” he whispers, one hand tender but tight around Liam’s nape as the older man continues to shake. “I’ve got you.”

“I know,” Liam lifts his head, presses a kiss to his lips that’s sweet and hot and everything Scott imagined it might be. “Had me for a while now. That’s why all that, all  _ this _ feels right.”

And despite the come cooling on his skin, the way his legs ache from the position, the mild discomfort setting in, Scott finds he couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Don'cha just love dorks in love? I'm momomomma2 over on tumblr if you wanna chat about them with me!


End file.
